morrisdancingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris teams in United States
(grouped by state and city) (no state in particular) No location in particular * American Travelling Morrice (web site) * Wayward Youths of Morris (web site) * Braintrust Morris (web site ) Alaska Anchorage * Rant and Raven (web site) Arizona Phoenix * Bedlam Bells Morris and Sword (web site) Tempe * Black Wren Morris (web site) AZ Ren Faire * Fairhaven Morris (website) California For selected San Franciso area teams including Berkeley Morris, Deer Creek Morris Men, FFL Morris, Goat Hill Morris, Mad Molly, Norton's Guard Longsword, Ring of Cold Steel Longsword, and Seabright Morris and Sword, see also brief writeups at BACDS Performance Teams or for a list with contacts and dance style see this Bay Area teams summary. Berkeley * Berkeley Morris (web site) Long Beach * Wild Wood Morris (web site) Oakland * Emperor Norton's Fire Brigade & Hose Company #2 (longsword) Palo Alto * FFL Morris (web site) * Mad Molly (web site) San Diego * Moreton Bay Fig Morris (web site) San Francisco * Dead Ringers * Deer Creek Morris Men (web site) * Goat Hill Morris * Pipe and Bowl Morris (web site) * Ring of Cold Steel Longsword * Stinging Nettle Longsword (web site) * White Rats (web site) San Francisco Bay Area * Swords of Gridlock San Ramon * Red Rose Morris & Sword Santa Barbara * Pacific Sword Co. (web site) Santa Cruz * Seabright Morris & Sword (web site) Santa Monica * Rising Phoenix Morris (web site) Sebastopol * Apple Tree Morris (web site) Ventura County * Parrot Cove Morris Colorado Berthoud * Breathless in Berthoud Border Morris (web site) Boulder * Maroon Bells Morris (web site) Connecticut Mystic * Mystic Garland (website) New Haven * New Haven Morris and Sword (web site) New London * Not For Joes (web site) District of Columbia Washington * Foggy Bottom Morris Men, Washington (web site) * Rock Creek Morris Women (web site) Florida Gainesville * Greenwood Morris (web site) St. Augustine * Ancient City Morris (web site) Illinois Chicago * Ravenswood Morris (web site) * Pullman Morris and Sword (website) Indiana Bloomington * Bloomington Quarry Morris (web site) Kentucky Berea * Berea College Country Dancers (web site) * Rapa Bora Morris and Sword Lexington * Squash Beetle Morris (web site) Louisville * Angleterre Morris Dancers Maine Union * Highland Mary Maryland Gaithersburg * Seneca Creek Sword & Garland (web site) Massachusetts No specified city * Berkshire Morris Men (web site) Amherst * Juggler Meadow Morris Men (web site) * Rapscallion Rapper (web site) * That Long Tall Sword * Wake Robin (web site) Belmont * Banbury Cross Morris & Sword (web site) * Red Herring Morris (web site) Boston * Black Jokers (Team site, Philip Zimmermann's photo archive) * Charles River Rapper (web site) * Commonwealth Morris Men (web site) * Gay Blades Rapper Sword (web site) * Ha'penny Morris (web site) * Muddy River Morris (web site) * Newtowne Morris Men (web site) * Pinewoods Morris Men (web site * Recently Traditional Fictional Morris (web site) Greenfield * Green River Tap & Die (web site) * Guiding Star Clog Morris (web site) Hadley * Hart's Brook Garland Women (facebook page) Harvard * Still River Sword North Hampton * Flesh Wound (Rapper) Pioneer Valley * Marlboro Morris Men (web site) * And Sometimes Y Manx Morris & Sword (web site) Shirley * Orion Longsword Sudbury * Candyrapper (web site) * Great Meadows Morris and Sword (web site) * Hop Brook Morris and Sword * Jug End Mountain Morris * Pocket Flyers (web site ) * Rapport D'Or (web site ) * Rose Galliard Whately * Morning Glory Girls Garland * Stick'n the Mist Border Morris Woods Hole * Vineyard Swordfish (web site) * Clownfish Rapper (web site) Michigan Ann Arbor * Ann Arbor Morris (web site) Grand Rapids * Bells of River City (web site) Marquette * Marquette Morris Port Sanilac * Hole-in-the-Bog Morris & Mummers (web site) Minnesota Minneapolis/St. Paul * Ad Hoc Morris (on hiatus) * Asworded Nuts (on hiatus) * Bells of the North * Bitter Mash Border (Facebook Page) * Duck or Grouse Rapper Sword (web site) * Great Northern Border (web site) * Guyz with Tiez, Long Sword (web site) * Brackleberry Morris (Formerly Gypsy Girls, Gypsies) * Minnesota Traditional Morris (web site) * Northern Lights (web site)(on hiatus) * Ramsey's Braggarts (web site) * Short Sword * Tangled Web Rapper (on hiatus) * Uptown-on-the-Lakes (formerly Uptown-on-Calhoun) (web site) * Vorpal Sword (on hiatus) * Wild Rose Longsword and Garden Society (web site) Missouri The St. Louis sides had brief descriptions at stlmorris.org (archived page) St. Louis * Blackthorn Morris (web site) * Capering Roisters (web site) * River Rats (myspace page) Nebraska Omaha * Prarie Waves Morris New Hampshire Keene * Firebird Keene/Peterborough * Jack in the Green (web site) New Jersey Princeton * Griggstown Lock (Rapper) (web site) * Handsome Molly (web site) * Millstone River Morris (web site) * Shandygaff Longsword (web site) New York Albany * Pokingbrook Morris (web site) Binghamton * B.F. Harridans (web site) * Binghamton Morris Men (web site) Ithaca * Heartwood Morris Dancers (web site) New York City * Bouwerie Boys Morris Dancers * Greenwich Morris Men * Half Moon Sword (web site) * New World Sword * Ring O' Bells (Facebook) Rochester * Snowbelt Morris Syracuse * Bassett Street Hounds (web site) * GCM (web site) * Ribbonsteel Rapper (web site) * Thornden Morris (web site) North Carolina Asheville * Asheville Morris (web site) Asheville * Ashgrove Garland (web site) * Loafer's Glory Brasstown * Rural Felicity Garland Dancers (web site) * Sticks in the Mud Morris Team (web site) * Black Socks Rapper Sword (web site) * Dame's Rocket Northwest Clog (web site) Charlotte * Queen's Capers Morris (web site) Oregon Eugene * Two Rivers Morris (web site) Portland * Bridgetown Morris Men (web site) * Iron Mountain Sword (web site) * Renegade Rose Morris (web site) * Wild Rose Garland (web site) Pennsylvania Philadelphia * Kingsessing Morris Men (website) * Renegade Morris (website) Pittsburgh * Whiskey Rebellion (website) Swarthmore * Points of Etiquette (longsword) Rhode Island Westerly * Westerly Morris Men (website) Wakefield * Ladies of the Rolling Pin (website) Tennessee Knoxville * Tenpenny Rapper Sword Dancers (website) Texas Houston * Men of Houston (website) Lubbock * Caprock Morris (website) Vermont Marlboro * Marlboro Morris and Sword Montpelier * Midnight Capers Strafford * Four Corners Morris Thetford * Green Mountain Morris (website) Norwich * Maple Leaf Morris (website) * Catamount Morris (website) Putney * Putney Morris Men * Putney Mountain Morris Women Burlington * On the Border Morris (website) * A Sworded Affair (Rapper) (website) Brattleboro * Windham (website) Virginia Arlington * Arlington Northwest Morris Women (facebook) Charlottesville * Albemarle Morris Men (website) Richmond * More or Less Morris (website) Tidewater * Flying Bark Morris (website) Williamsburg * Williamsburg Garland (website) * Drunken Weasel Border Morris (website) Washington Seattle * MossyBack Morris Men (website) * Misty City Morris (website) * North by North West Morris (website) * Sound & Fury Morris & Sword (website) West Virginia Shepherdstown * Shepherdstown Northwest Morris (Team site, Phillip Zimmerman's site) * Hicks With Sticks Border (Team site, Phillip Zimmerman's site) Wisconsin Madison * Oak Apple Morris (website) Menomonie * General Hardware Border Morris (Facebook Page) Category:Morris teams in United States